


Angels Envy

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Dry Humping, I can't stress Wincest enough, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, first time writing wincest, less porn more plot, really good bourbon, wincest (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Luci have been hold up in the bunker for weeks. Somethings going to give so Luci suggests a bar... so what if part of the neon sign out front is burnt out.





	Angels Envy

  When Luci had suggested going out to the bar, Sam was immediately skeptical. Dean eyed up the angel reserving judgment for a later time. They had all been cooped up in the bunker for far too long and he agreed they needed a break from these walls. With Lucifer’s promise that he’d behave himself, the trio ventured out to a hole-in-the-wall just past the outskirts of town. Sam glanced at the flickering neon sign as they walked through the worn wooden doors. In fancy script lettering it read “dustful” which Sam felt was a little out of place for where they were.

 

  The night was wearing down. All three had acquired a female companion and were currently crammed in to a cozy round booth in the corner. The jukebox played as Luci, keeping to his word, kept the drinks flowing. Soon there were no other souls in the dim bar least for them and the bartender that had only been seen a few times tonight. Rose the redhead who had been clinging to Luci’s shoulder the entire night was scrunched in next to Pearl the blonde who had quickly snuggled up to Dean who was now pressed shoulder to shoulder with Sam. Rounding out the end of the booth was a very animated community college cheerleader named Autumn.

 

  Luci slid himself from the booth and sauntered to the bar just as the bartender appeared again. As he watched Lucifer lean over and whisper to the bartender, Dean’s vision blurred a bit trying to focus in the thin light. Everything was fuzzy but it felt good. Really good. Neither Sam nor Dean had taken the time to just let go in recent months. And with Luci keeping to his promise of not trying anything, Dean returned what focus he had left back to Pearl who was slurring through a story about her dentist hitting on her, which was paired against Autumn’s interjections about the immaturity of football players she knew. Dean could do nothing more but smile in to his drink as her hand worked its way up his thigh under the table.

 

  Sam hadn’t seen Luci go to the bar as he was trying to keep up with the banter back and forth between the girls. Autumn would twist towards Sam in the booth, with a sweet smile press closer too him, running a soft thumb across his shoulders. No one had seen Rose leave. No one seemed to care either.

 

  “This is it, Winchesters.” Luci announced returning with a new bottle and an arm full of rock glasses filled with ice. He placed everything gently on the table as Dean snatched up the sleek bottle to examine the contents.

 

  ”Luce…” he fought through the slurs, “This is called Angels Envy.”

 

  He leaned over and snatched the bottle back from Dean. “It is. I like the wings on the bottle.” Admiring the labeling for a moment before cracking the seal. “Reminds me of my brother…” He trailed off pressing his lips to the bottle and taking a long thoughtful draw before pouring the remainder in to glasses.

  

  Sam watched Lucifer lick the remaining bourbon from his lips, “This stuff is like fifty bucks a bottle.” Turning towards Dean, “they say Indulge and Discover Distilled Dissent.”

 

  Dean looked at Sam in questioning belief, “Really?” Sam nodded. “Well shit then. I didn’t know you were a whiskey snob, Sam. Come on now. Drink up! After all the man did say its last call.” Everyone at the table grabbed a glass. Lucifer smiled deeply in to his and slid back in to his seat as the jukebox played on and the house lights dimmed further.

 

  With gentle kisses to the forehead, and teasing hands, the boys remained pinned between the girls who seemed in no hurry to leave. Between them, no one remembers exactly who joked and suggested playing spin the bottle but Pearl went first. Everyone cheered and laughed as hers pointed towards Sam. “Rules are rules, Sammy-boy,” Lucifer cackled with a wink as Pearl pressed her body against Dean’s, leaning across it to kiss Sam. A hush fell and then applause from the table as Sam blushed and hid his face in his hands to stop smiling.

 

  Lucifer spun next landing it on Pearl. “This seems to be your lucky night,” he said as his eyes softened and his fingers framed her face, drawing her lips to his. There was an almost tangible restrained passion in the motion and the table remained silent for a moment until Dean let slip “whoa” in a little bit of disbelief.

 

  “OKAY! MY TURN!” Dean spun the bottle with determination. It was probably the alcohol but it felt like it turned for a few minutes as everyone watched, holding their breath. It began to slow as Lucifer’s smile widened again running the tip of his forked tongue along the chiseled points of his teeth. It stopped forcefully on Sam and both girls squealed with glee. Putting his hands in the air, “What? Ssssnuh-ah. Nope. That’s not how this is supposed to work.” Peer pressure won out and Sam just shrugged. “Rules are rules, Dean.”

 

  ”Rules? You’re taking their side now? Fine.” Dean adjusted in his seat to face Sam. Sam did the same. This was the first time since taking seats that Pearl and Autumn had given them any breathing room and they both quietly cheered Sam and Dean on. Taking a deep breath, “I am drunk enough for this, Sam, and I’m not going to let I Love Luci over there out do me in anything. You understand. So… so brace yourself.” Sam stifled a laugh and nodded. Dean looked over his shoulder at Pearl, “I’m not gay. It’s just the rules. Okay?”

 

  ”Dean,” Sam said sternly, “Just get it over with. You’re stalling now.”

 

  Snapping his head forwards, “I am not.” One more quick breath, closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to Sam’s. Dean’s hands blindly felt their way up Sam’s chest, pressing him back in to the plush booth, Sam gave in to the weight with no resistance and let the world fall away from him as Dean’s fingers threaded through his hair and his brothers tongue danced across his lips trying to gain entry. Sam’s lips parted as he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him tighter to him.

 

  Dean steadied himself with one foot on the floor, knee bent as far as he could lower himself, and the other leg braced tight between Sam’s thighs, deepening the kiss. Unconsciously he began to rut against him as he felt Sam hardening beneath him.

 

  Sam moaned in to Dean’s mouth, which heightened his response. Feeling his brother grinding in to him he gave space by lifting his inside leg to rest on the back ledge of the booth. Now with more space to move, Dean drove his rigid cock harder in to the valley next to Sam’s now made available. The rhythm increased.

 

  Dean buried his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, his elbows on either side of Sam’s arms, fingers anchored in his shoulders, panting, driving harder and harder against him.

 

  Sam rolled his head back at this, his eyes closed tight; he grabbed on to Dean’s ass with each hand and pushed up against him matching his bothers increasing speed. A whisper slipped from his lips. “Harder.”

 

  The sound triggered an almost automatic response. Dean groaned into his brother’s chest as he chased the blinding sensation he knew was imminent. The denim held firm as they dry humped against one another moaning.

 

  Sam and Dean came in unison and softened their hold on one another, still grinding, still chasing the last of the mutual orgasm until everything slowed.

 

  Eyes closed and breathing heavy, Dean turned his head sideways to rest on Sam’s chest. “What just happened, Sam?”

 

  ”I don’t know Dean.” Sam stretched his arm out towards the table and felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he eyed a wall of books on the other side of the room. Rubbing his eyes, things started to come in to focus. “Dean? DEAN!”

 

  Still very drunk and now thoroughly burnt out tripping along the edge of sleep, “Yes, Sam, you can use the shower first.”

 

  Sam shoved Dean to the floor and stood up. Wavering slightly as the blood rushed from his head he stumbled towards the library table where Lucifer sat reading under a desk lamp. “What happened? Where’s the bar, Luce? How did we get back to the bunker? FUCK.” Sam held his swimming head, accusingly “What was in those drinks, Lucifer? You swore you’d behave yourself.”

 

  ”I did say that. And I did behave. You did not. You, however, clearly needed to blow off some pent up energy.”

 

  Sam threw his hands up in disbelief and stormed off down the hall towards his room leaving Dean on the floor.

 

  Luci called out, ”You’re welcome, Sam!” Looking down over the table at a smiling Dean, still prone on the carpet, “And your endurance is almost impressive for being one of the higher animals that only uses part of their brain.”

 

  Barely mumbling in to the shag, “You gonna save me some hot water, Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> Angels Envy is a real bourbon. Google it.
> 
> I've never actually written Wincest anything before so feedback on this first attempt at a weekly one-shot for a writers group would be much appreciated.


End file.
